17 września 1997
6.30 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Wiadomości) 8.05 "Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny" (20/25) - serial komediowy prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Mama i ja - program dla najmłodszych 9.00 Kielce '97 - Harcerski Festiwal Kultury Młodzieży Szkolnej 9.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 "Milagros" (31/200) - serial prod. włoskiej 10.50 Sceny domowe: Klucze 11.10 Dom pełen zwierząt 11.15 Harmonijka ustna i blues 11.30 Magazyn Notowań: W ojczyźnie Charolais 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Czas na antyki: Europejska broń biała 12.40 Filmówka (10) 13.00 Windy - Lifts (3) - lekcja języka angielskiego 13.15 "Arcydzieła: Łukasz Cranach Starszy: "Adam i Ewa" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.25 Miniatury: Góry Polskie 13.30 Król zwierząt - teleturniej 14.00 "Tajemniczy świat Aleksandry" 14.30 Historie: Krwawa korona 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Tajniki muzyki: wiolonczela 15.20 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru: Andrzej Pronaszko 15.40 Mistrzowie: Władysław Stróżewski 16.15 "Moda na sukces" (454) - serial prod. USA 16.40 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Barwy miłości": "Otello z M 2" - serial TVP (1969) 17.55 Filmidło 18.10 Flesz - Wiadomości / Prognoza pogody 18.20 Studio komitetów wyborczych 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Muminki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Najprawdziwsze losy słynnej teksańskiej mamy morderczyni" - film fab. prod. USA (1993) 21.50 Program rozrywkowy 22.05 Studio komitetów wyborczych 23.05 Wiadomości 23.15 Studio sport: Liga mistrzów - skróty 0.20 Mój przyjaciel - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1991 r., 86 min) 1.45 Alfabet rzek polskich: A jak Angrapa 2.05 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Optimus - sport telegram 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają (powt.) 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 Krok za krokiem - serial prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn poradnikowy dla pań 9.30 Zwierzęta w ich życiu: "Oliver i krokodyle" - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 10.00 Po rozum do głowy 10.30 Taz-mania (odc. 62): "Przeziębiony Taz" - serial anim. prod. USA 11.00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - serial prod. francusko-szwajcarsko-włoskiej 11.50 Irena Kwiatkowska - film dok. 12.35 Album rycerski: Felicja Babicka 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Kulty popkultury 14.05 Pogotowie ekologiczne 2 14.20 Clipol - magazyn muzyczny 14.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki (powt.) 15.00 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 15.30 Najpiękniejsze wakacje (odc. 11/13) - serial prod. francuskiej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Studio Komitetów Wyborczych 16.35 5x5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej (Audiotele: 0-70035217) 17.00 Studio Komitetów Wyborczych 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej (Audiotele: 0-70075800) 19.05 Studio Komitetów Wyborczych 19.35 Po rozum do głowy - program dla dzieci 20.00 Ekspres Reporterów 20.25 Studio Sport: Liga Mistrzów UEFA: Newcastle United - FC Barcelona (w przerwie ok. 21.35: Optimus - sport telegram) 22.35 Panorama 23.10 Pechowy romans - film fab. prod. USA 0.35 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Tombik i Bibi - serial dla dzieci (powt ) 6.30 Rozmowy ze zwierzętami - serial przyrodniczy dla dzieci (powt.) 7.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 8.40 Muzyczne promocje 9.00 Poranek z TV Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 11.00 Program dnia 11.10 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 11.40 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż (powt.) 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Olimpiada 40 - dramat wojenny prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.45 Dzisiaj Kraków - magazyn OTV w Krakowie (powt.) 14.20 Kleks - program dla dzieci 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.10 Kosmiczni rycerze - serial animowany 15.30 Uriski z gór Szkocji - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.40 Maluda - serial animowany prod. japońskiej 16.05 Tajemnica starego hotelu - australijski serial dla młodzieży 16.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż 16.45 Magazyn górniczy 17.00 Program dnia 17.10 Magazyn historyczny 17.30 TV Katowice powodzianom 17.50 Portrety miast - program Agencji Reklamy TV Katowice 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.30 Pogarda - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 19.15 Dzień w regionie - program studyjno-filmowy 19.30 Sekrety z życia maszyn - angielski serial dokumentalny 20.00 Łowcy złodziei - angielski serial sensacyjny 20.55 Szepty stworzenia świata - angielski film dokumentalny 21.50 Program na czwartek 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.15 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 22.40 Tydzień Kultury Beskidzkiej - reportaż 23.00 Sport 23.40 W domowym zaciszu 0.05 Kabaret u Stacherczaka 0.30 W hołdzie Ottisowi Reddingowi - amerykański program muzyczny 1.00 Ed, koń który mówi - serial komediowy prod. USA 1.30 Zew natury - serial dokumentalny prod. USA 2.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 5.00 Niebezpieczna - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 5.45 Muzyczna Tele 3 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Maska (43) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Renegat (5) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 9.30 Żar młodości (272) - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Nieustraszony (27) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 11.30 Moloney (3/13) - serial sensacyjny 12.30 Dziewięciu wspaniałych 13.00 Disco Relax 14.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Trzy kwadraty - teleturniej 15.00 Batman (8) - animowany serial dla dzieci 15.25 Bractwo Białego Orła 15.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Halo miliard: teleturniej 16.45 Drużyna A (8) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 17.45 Perła (3) - serial komediowy 18.15 Świat według Bundych (189) - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Powrót Supermana (8) - amerykański serial przygodowy 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.55 F/X (3) - serial akcji 20.55 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Film tygodnia: Przypadkowy bohater - film fab. prod. USA (1992 r., 113 min) 23.10 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.15 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.35 Polityczne graffiti 23.45 Na każdy temat 0.50 Muzyka 2:50 Pożegnanie 7.00 Dance World - magazyn muzyki dance 7.30 Domek na prerii (99) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 8.30 Tajemnice piasków (99) - brazylijska telenowela 9.00 Mary Bell (29) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.30 Minidetektywi (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Power Rangers (56) - serial dla młodzieży 10.30 Antonella (99) - argentyńska telenowela 11.30 Dynastia (2) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 12.30 HALOGRA!MY - powtórka z soboty 13.30 DJ Club - powtórka z niedzieli 14.00 Na topie - powtórka z niedzieli 14.30 Dance World - powtórka z wtorku 15.00 Techno Life - powtórka z niedzieli 15.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjnych Młodych 16.00 Domek na prerii (100) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 17.00 Tajemnice piasków (100) - brazylijska telenowela 17.30 Rodzina Trappów (26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 Super Mario Bros (26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.30 Power Rangers (57) - serial dla młodzieży 19.00 Program informacyjny - CNN News 19.30 Piramida - telezabawa 20.00 Antonella (100) - argentyńska telenowela 21.00 Dynastia (3) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 22.00 HALO GRA!MY - Hit Music Show 23.00 Dance Jump - program muzyczny 23.30 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 0.30 Playboy 1.00 Informacje 1.10 Pożegnanie 8.00 Gimnastyka poranna 8.05 Animaniacy - amerykański serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Migdałowy lasek - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.55 Pogarda - wenezuelski serial fabularny (powt.) 9.35 John Ross - afrykańska przygoda - południowo-afrykański serial przygodowy 10.10 Flip i Flap w Legii Cudzoziemskiej - amerykańska komedia 1l.20 Jan Sztaudynger: Portrety i piórka - polski film dokumentalny 12.00 Retransmisja TV Polonia 15.00 Program dnia 15.10 Kosmiczni rycerze - angielski serial animowany dla dzieci i młodzieży 15.30 Uriski z Gór Szkocji - angielski serial animowany dla dzieci 15.40 Maluda - japoński serial animowany dla najmłodszych 16.05 Tajemnica starego hotelu - australijski serial dla młodzieży 16.35 Elidor - angielski serial fabularny dla młodzieży 17.00 Sześć razy "Naj" - angielski serial popularnonaukowy 17.30 9 i 1/2 - magazyn reporterów 18.00 Gość TV Kraków 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Pogarda - wenezuelski serial 19.15 Temat dnia 19.30 Sekrety z życia maszyn - angielski serial dokumentalny 20.00 Łowcy złodziei - angielski serial sensacyjny 20.55 Szepty stworzeni świata - angielski film dokumentalny 21.50 Kronika 22.05 Nasza Antena 22.10 Sport 22.15 Koncert muzyki poważnej - koncert skrzypcowy 23.15 Ludzie bez ska - włoski dramat 1.10 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Dzień dobry, tu Wisła 7.25 Telezakupy 8.00 Pogoda. Fakty 8.05 Dzień dobry, tu Wisła 8.15 Słodka zemsta - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 9.00 Key West - serial prod. USA 10.00 Pocztówka z Miami - angielski serial dokumentalny 11.00 Piłkarski przekładaniec - magazyn sportowy 11.30 Pogoda. Fakty 11.35 Maria - telenowela prod. argentyńskiej 12.30 Akademia modelek - serial dla młodzieży prod. franc. 13.00 Pogoda · Fakty - serwis informacyjny 13.05 Hardcastle i McCormic - serial sensacyjny prod. USA 14.00 Zakazana miłość - telenowela prod. argentyńskiej 14.30 Twój problem, nasza głowa - program dla dzieci 15.30 Telezakupy 16.00 Pogoda. Fakty 16.05 Akademia modelek - serial dla młodzieży prod. franc. 16.30 Wielka Brytania od środka - angielski film dokumentalny 17.00 Oddział specjalny - serial prod. australijskiej 17.50 Wisła na żywo - reportaż 18.00 Słodka zemsta - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 18.50 Pogoda. Fakty. Daleko, blisko, najbliżej 19.05 5 minut dla prasy 19.10 Zakazana miłość - telenowela prod. argentyńskiej 19.45 Sprawy wewnętrzne 2 - angielski serial sensacyjny 20.40 Obieżyświat - serial dok. prod. USA 21.20 Wygraj z Lotto 21.25 Hasła, obietnice, fakty - studio wyborcze 21.50 Pogoda. Fakty 22.00 Hardcastle i McCormic - serial sensacyjny prod. USA 22.50 Za kółkiem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis informacyjny 23.45 Oddział specjalny - serial prod. australijskiej 0.30 Sportowy notatnik reporterski left|thumb|199x199px 7.00 Gimnastyka 7.10 Żołnierz generała Maczka - reportaż (powt.) 7.40 Szafiki - program dla dzieci (powt.) 8.10 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Wiadomości - pogoda 8.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 9.00 Historia kołem się toczy (3) - Mikrus, czyli niespełnione marzenia (powt.) 9.30 Wakacje z duchami (7): Strachy na lachy - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 10.00 Adaptacje literatury: Serenite - dramat prod. polskiej (powt.) 11.00 Program publicystyczny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Blisko, coraz bliżej (12/19): Złota lilijka - serial TVP (powt.) 13.30 Najszczęśliwszy człowiek - film dokumentalny (powt.) 14.10 Zabawa ludowa: Kazimierza '97 (2) (powt.) 14.30 Zwierzolub - program poradnikowy (powt.) 14.45 Nie tylko Wawel: Dzieło księżnej Izabeli 14.55 Omówienie programu dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.30 Program publicystyczny 16.05 Nasza generacja (3) - Zatracona osobowość 16.35 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Szafiki - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 18.30 Ostatni strażnik Rzeczypospolitej - film dokumentalny 19.00 Prawie na żywo: Flota Zjednoczonych Sił: Najlepsi śpiewają VOO VOO (1) 19.40 Dobranocka: Bajka o bajkach 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Jeszcze słychać śpiew i rżenie koni - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (1971, 75 min) 21.45 Spotkanie z Enzo Enzo - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Ze sztuką na ty: Wszystko może się zdarzyć - Zbigniew Zamachowski - film dokumentalny 23.30 Panorama 24.00 Młodzi wirtuozi: Recital laureatów I Konkursu Muzycznego Teatru Polskiego w Londynie - Aleksander Somow (I nagroda) 0.50 Bajka o bajkach - film animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 0.55 Ostatni strażnik Rzeczypospolitej - film dokumentalny (powt.) 1.30 Zabawa ludowa: Kazimierz '97 (powt.) 1.50 Wiadomości (powt.) 2.20 Prawie na żywo: Flota Zjednoczonych Sił: Najlepsi śpiewają VOO VOO (1) (powt.) 3.00 Aukcja - teleturniej 3.20 Teledyski na życzenie 3.30 Jeszcze słychać śpiew i rżenie koni - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (powt.) 4.45 Spotkanie z Enzo Enzo - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 5.30 Panorama (powt.) 6.00 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 6.30 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powt.) 6.45 Auto-Moto-Klub (powt.) PTK 2 17.00 O czym szumi± wierzby - serial dla dzieci 17.30 Disco Polo Mix 18.00 74.5 Nowa Fala - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Geografia Polski - szkolna powtórka 19.15 To i moto - sport i motoryzacja 19.45 Z planu filmowego 20.00 Kogut w koloratce (Hot Under the Collar) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Richard Gabai, wyk. Angela Visser, Richard Gabai, Mindy Clarke, Daniel Friedman (90 min) 21.30 Program muzyczny 22.00 Podwójny kamuflaż (Deep Cover) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Bill Duke, wyk. Larry Fishburne, Jeff Goldblum, Victoria Dillard, Charles Martin Smith (112 min) 23.50 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 00.00 Muzyczne dobranoc thumb|left 16.00 History's Turning Points 16.30 Air Ambulance 17.00 Next Step 17.30 Jurassica 18.00 Wild Guíde 18.30 Wild Sanctuaries 19.00 Invention 19.30 History's Turning Points 20.00 Arthur C. Clarke's Mysterious Universe 20.30 Ghosthunters II 21.00 Mythical Monsters 22.00 Connectíons 23.00 Top Dogs 0.00 Special Forces 0.30 Air Ambulance 1.00 History's Turning Points 1.30 Next Step 2.00 CIose thumb|left 5.00 Royal Institution Discourse 6.00 BBC Newsdesk 6.25 Prime Weather 6.30 Monty the Dog 6.35 Blue Peter 7.00 Grange Hill 7.25 The O Zone 7.45 Ready, Steady, Cook 8.15 Kilroy 9.00 Style Challenge 9.30 EastEnders 10.00 Campion 10.55 Prime Weather 11.00 The English Country Garden 11.20 Ready, Steady, Cook 11.50 Style Challenge 12.15 Home Front 12.45 Kilroy 13.30 EastEnders 14.00 Campion 14.55 Prime Weather 15.00 The English Country Garden 15.30 Monty the Dog 15.35 Blue Peter 16.00 Grange Hill 16.30 Wildlife: Walk on the Wildside 17.00 BBC World News; Weather 17.25 Prime Weather 17.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 18.00 EastEnders 18.30 Tales from the Riverbank 19.00 Next of Kin 19.30 Three Up, Two Down 20.00 I, Claudius 21.00 BBC World News; Weather 21.25 Prime Weather 21.30 Cracked Actor 22.30 One Foot in the Past 23.00 Bergerac 23.55 Prime Weather 0.00 Plant Growth Regulators 0.30 Jets and Black Holes 1.00 Cosmology On Trial 1.30 Earth, Life and Humanity 2.00 Arena 3.00 The Great Picture Chase 4.00 Understanding Dyslexia 4.30 Understanding Dyslexia thumb|left 6.00 Kickstart 10.00 MTV Mix 14.00 MTV's European Top 20 Countdown 15.00 MTV Non Stop Hits 16.00 Select MTV 18.00 So 90's 19.00 The Grind 19.30 The Grind Classics 20.00 MTV Albums - Take That 20.30 Top Selection 21.00 MTV's the Real World - San Francisco - London 21.30 Singled Out 22.00 MTV Amour 23.00 Loveline 23.30 Aeon Flux 1.00 MTV Unplugged Presents Wallflowers 1.30 Night Videos thumb|left 6.00 Sunrise 9.30 SKY Destinations 10.00 SKY News 10.30 ABC Nightline 11.00 SKY News 11.30 SKY World News 13.30 SKY Destinations 14.00 SKY News 15.30 The Book Show 16.00 SKY News 16.30 SKY World News 17.00 Live at Five 19.00 Tonight With Adam Boulton 19.30 Sportsline 20.00 SKY News 20.30 SKY Business Report 21.00 SKY News 21.30 SKY World News 22.00 SKY National News 23.00 SKY News 23.30 CBS Evening News 0.00 SKY News 0.30 ABC World News Tonight 1.00 SKY News 1.30 SKY World News 2.00 SKY News 2.30 SKY Business Report 3.00 SKY News 3.30 Reuters Reports 4.00 SKY News 4.30 CBS Evening News 5.00 SKY News 5.30 ABC Worfd News Tonight thumb|left 5.00 Omer and the Starchild 5.30 lvanhoe 6.00 The Fruitties 6.30 The Real Story of... 7.00 Taz-Mania 7.30 Dexter's Laboratory 8.00 Cow and Chicken 8.30 The Smurfs 9.00 Cave Kids 9.30 Blinky BiII 10.00 The Fruitties 10.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 10.45 Pac Man 11.00 Wacky Races 11.30 Top Cat 12.00 The Bugs and Daffy Show 12.30 Popeye 13.00 Droopy: Master Detective 13.30 Tom and Jerry 14.00 Scooby and Scrappy Doo 14.15 Thomas the Tank Engine 14.30 Blinky Bill 15.00 The Smurfs 15.30 The Mask 16.00 Johnny Bravo 16.30 Taz-Mania 17.00 Dexter's Laboratory 17.30 Batman 18.00 Tom and Jerry 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Scooby Doo 19.30 Cow and Chicken 20.00 Johnny Bravo 20.30 Batman 21.00 The Unmissables: Doctor Zhivago 0.15 The Unmissables: Little Women 2.10 My Favorite Year 3.45 Mad Love thumb|left 5.00 World News 5.30 Insight 6.00 World News 6.30 Moneyline 7.00 World News 7.30 World Sport 8.00 World News 9.00 World News 9.30 CNN Newsroom 10.00 World News 10.30 World Report 11.00 World News 11.30 American Edition 11.45 Q & A 12.00 World News Asia 12.30 World Sport 13.00 World News 13.15 Asian Edition 13.30 Business Asia 14.00 Larry King 15.00 World News 15.30 World Sport 16.00 World News 16.30 Business Asia 17.00 World News 17.30 Q & A 18.00 World News 18.45 American Edition 19.30 World News 20.00 World News 20.30 World Report 21.00 World News Europe 21.30 Insight 22.30 World Sport 23.00 World View 0.00 World News 0.30 Moneyline 1.00 World News 1.15 American Edition 1.30 Q&A 2.00 Larry King 3.00 World News 4.00 World News 4.30 World Report thumb|left 5.00 VIP 5.30 NBC Nightly News With Tom Brokaw 6.00 MSNBC News With Brian Williams 8.00 CNBC's European Squawk Box 9.00 European Money Wheel 13.30 CNBC's US Squawk Box 15.00 Interior by Design 16.00 MSNBC The Site 17.00 National Geographic Television 18.00 The Ticket NBC 18.30 VIP 19.00 Dateline NBC 20.00 Euro PGA Golf 21.00 The Tonight Show With Jay Leno 22.00 Late Night With Conan O'Brien 23.00 Later 23.30 NBC Nightly News With Tom Brokaw 0.00 The Tonight Show With Jay Leno 1.00 MSNBC Internight 2.00 VIP 2.30 Europe á la carte 3.00 The Ticket NBC 3.30 Talkin' Jazz 4.00 Europe á la carte 4.30 The Ticket NBC thumb|left 6.00 Morning Glory 9.00 Regis & Kathie Lee 10.00 Another World 11.00 Days of Our Lives 12.00 The Oprah Winfrey Show 13.00 Geraldo 14.00 Sally Jessy Raphael 15.00 Jenny Jones 16.00 The Oprah Winfrey Show 17.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation 18.00 Real TV 18.30 Married ... with Children 19.00 The Simpsons 19.30 M'A'S'H 20.00 Beverly Hills 90210 21.00 Melrose Place 22.00 Silk Stalkings 23.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation 0.00 The Lucy Show 0.30 LAPD 1.00 Hit Mix Long Play thumb|left 8.00 Magic Island 9.30 Operation Dumbo Drop 11.30 The 300 Spartans 13.30 Shadow Makers 15.40 Annie, A Royal Adventure! 17.30 Magic Island 19.00 Operation Dumbo Drop 21.00 Fair Game 23.00 Prelude to Love